Especially For You
by TrixieNancy124
Summary: Tim Scam escaping from W.O.O.H.P prison on Sam's birthday? Can anyone say coincidence much? Sam X Scam pairing.


**Hello everyone! **

**After reading so many Totally Spies' Sam and Scam fan fictions for the past two weeks, my fingerswere just itching to write. So here's the product of a plot that has been going on in my head for a while now.**

**Disclaimer: Totally Spies (sadly) belong to Marathon. It will (sadly) never belong to any of us die hard Sam and Scam fans that will gladly pair those two up together. **

**And the songs that are mentioned in this story are Klymaxx's "I miss You" and "Love Will Find A Way" from Lion King 2, performed by Liz Callaway, Gene Miller & Chorus.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it and do let me know what you think!**

**I'll ramble later. **

**-TrixieNancy.**

* * *

**Especially For You**

**15****th**** September, 09.00am, Spies' Penthouse, Living room.**

"Happy birthday Sammy!"

Samantha (or more commonly known as Sam) was engulfed in a huge bear hug the moment she exited her bedroom. It was Saturday, (not to mention her birthday), and Sam had slept in, wanting to catch up on the sleep that she had missed during the course of the week. Sam smiled at Alex, one of her best friends that she shared the penthouse with, thanking her profusely.

Alex picked up a neatly wrapped box from the coffee table and handed it to Sam. "Here you go Sammy. Hope that you'll have a great year ahead!" She said sincerely. Sam accepted the box gratefully, her mind churning endless possibilities on what could be in the box.

Carefully peeling off the wrapping paper, Sam squealed when she noticed the set of 'Sherlock Holmes' novels that Alex had gotten her. She had a recent obsession with mystery and detective novels, and observant Alex had picked that up.

"Thank you so much Alex! I've been pinning for these books for ages!" She declared happily, a delighted sparkle in her eyes.

Before Alex could reply, someone called Sam's name from behind.

"Happy 20th Sammy!" Clover, Alex and Sam's other best friend, raced up to Sam and hugged her tightly. Clover placed the pink shopping bag that she was carrying in Sam's arms.

"Here you go girl! Hope you like it!" Sam picked at the tape on the bag and opened it eagerly, smiling when she saw a beautiful lime green dress lying in the bag. She picked it up gingerly, gaping. The dress was the same dress that had caught her eye when they were shopping at the mall a week ago. She had never gotten time after that to swing by the mall and purchase that dress.

"How did you know..." Sam was practically speechless as her gaze channeled between Clover's smug expression and the dress. Clover just threw an arm around Sam's shoulder, pleased.

"I would so totally fail as your best friend if I didn't notice **THAT **Sammy." Alex laughed at Clover's remark.

"No matter what it is guys, thank you so much. " Sam beamed, thankful to have two best friends that understood her so well.

**9.45am, Spies' Penthouse, Kitchen. **

Just as Sam was about to wash her cereal bowl, her phone rang, almost making her jump out of her skin. Quickly dumping the bowl in the sink, she smiled when she saw that it was her mother phoning.

"Hello? Mum?" She answered the phone cheerfully.

"Happy birthday dear!" On the other end of the line, Gabriella Simpson's warm voice filled Sam's ears.

"Thanks mum! How is Hawaii with Aunt Grace and Uncle Kelvin?" Sam's parents had been cordially invited by Sam's uncle and aunt on a vacation to Hawaii, and wouldn't be back until two weeks from then.

"The place is splendid darling! We'll have to bring you along here next time." Gabriella declared.

Sam laughed. "I'm glad mum!"

Mother and daughter spent a few more minutes chatting on the phone before Sam bade her mother goodbye and to have a great trip.

"So... What's the plan for today?" Sam spoke up as she hung up the phone call and began to take care of the cereal bowl in the sink. Clover and Alex shared a look.

"How does a shopping spree in the morning and then back here in the afternoon for a movie sound?" Clover smiled.

"Sounds like a plan!"

**2.30pm, Spies' Penthouse, Living Room. **

The girls had spent a fruitful morning shopping, with Clover purchasing bags and bags of clothing (as usual). The spies were so tired after the shopping that they jumped at the opportunity to laze around on the couch the entire afternoon watching a movie.

Sam had been deemed by Clover and Alex as having the honor to choose the movie when they were at the rental store. And of course, Sam, being Sam, chose a Spy Movie. If it was Clover picking the movie, it was almost always a chick flick. Alex was a little more unpredictable, but it was usually a family comedy movie; reflecting her sweet personality.

The girls had changed out of their outdoor wear, opting for something more comfortable to watch the movie in. While Clover placed the movie disk into the player, Sam was grabbing drinks from the fridge while Alex popped some pop-corn in the microwave.

Soon, they had all they needed for the movie. Curled up next to the arm-rest of the couch, Sam pressed the 'play 'button. Dressed in a pair of grey sweat pants and a t-shirt, she sighed contentedly as she enjoyed the movie she picked out.

She sneaked a glance at her two best friends by her side. Clover and Alex were both engrossed in the movie, occasionally grabbing a handful of pop-corn from the bowl that was in Clover's hand. _This is probably the best birthday I ever had. _She thought.

_Well, almost. _The bright smile on her face vanished in an instant and the images from the movie were became a blur to her as she zoned out completely. This was probably the only day in the past month where **he** did not invade her constant thoughts.

_At least, until now. _Sam turned her head away from the television screen, blinking her emerald eyes rapidly and willed herself not to cry. She couldn't help thinking that she would trade it all away without hesitation; the Sherlock Holmes novels that Alex gave her, the dress Clover had graciously bought, and even all the wonderful gifts she had received for the past 20 years, just for a chance to see him again.

A pair of alluring sea-foam eyes floated into her mind, the same sea-foam eyes that she saw in her dreams every night. It had been ages since she last saw him, and god she missed him badly. She sighed sadly under her breath, frown lines rapidly appearing on her forehead. Her heart sunk.

She wished she could see him, but she knew that it was completely impossible. Not only was he held in W.O.O.H.P's top Criminal Holding Facility (thanks to the countless times he escaped), but she had to get Jerry's permission before she could even enter the facility. And no matter how hard she racked her brains for ideas, she couldn't think of a plausible excuse for Jerry as to why she wanted to enter the facility. So she was stuck just day-dreaming about him every day, and praying for his well-being.

"Earth to Sam!" A voice calling out her name made Sam snapped out of her trance. The first thing she realized was that one of the girls had paused the movie, and said girls were staring at her in anxiety.

"You okay Sammy?" Alex asked her, reaching over Clover's legs to give Sam's hand a slight squeeze.

Sam plastered a weak smile on her face. "I'm good; just have lots on my mind. Sorry." She answered, indicating for Clover to start the movie again. Alex and Clover clearly didn't buy her excuse, but they decided to let it go anyway.

As the movie ran again, Sam forced herself to focus on it, knowing that there was nothing much she could do about her current situation._ There will be plenty of time to think about him later. _She decided. Right now, she just wanted to spend some quality time with her best friends.

**5.00pm, Spies' Penthouse, Living Room. **

"I can't believe that villain just got caught like that!" Clover exclaimed in disbelief as the ending credits rolled.

"Yeah, the spies in the movie make everything seem so easy." Sam added, shaking her head.

"If only it was that easy in real life, our missions will go SOOO much smoother." Alex chimed in.

Alex suddenly felt the couch they were sitting on vibrate slightly, her brain on instant alert. "Do you girls feel that?" She asked her friends, grabbing the arm rest of the couch to keep herself from falling.

"Why do I feel like we're being WOOOHPPPPED?" Before Clover could finish her sentence, the couch had slid forward and the ground below them opened, swallowing them up. All three girls fell down the very long yet very familiar tunnel.

"This is ridiculous! I still have to prepare for my date with Blaine! I don't have time to go on a mission!" Clover shouted as she felt the wind on her face while all of them descended down the tunnel.

**5.05pm, W.O.O.H.P Headquarters, Jerry's office. **

"AHHH!" All three girls screamed their lungs out and let out cries in indignant when they landed in a heap on the long red couch that broke their fall.

"Geez Jerry! Would it kill you to give us a heads up before you WOOHP us?" Sam complained as she rubbed her head that had collided with the wooden arm rest.

Finding no reply from their boss, the super spies regained their bearings and looked up. Jerry Lewis, head of W.O.O.H.P, was furiously typing on the keyboard of his computer. The clicking noises of the keyboard stopped when Jerry met their gaze.

"Hello super spies! It's great to see you." He began, blatantly ignoring Sam's comment. "And may I say; that spy movie that you were watching was quite amazing. Although most of the moves the spies used are so cliché." He smiled while Sam, Clover and Alex gasped, catching the implications of Jerry's comment.

"Urgh! Jerry! How many times do we have to tell you not to SPY on us?" Clover cried out, clearly irritated.

"Yeah Jerry, don't you know that there is this word called 'PRIVACY'? " Alex huffed in annoyance.

Jerry held up his hands and waved them in defense. "I wasn't spying. I was about to WOOHP you girls fifteen minutes ago and saw that you were watching a spy movie! At least I had the decency to WOOHP you girls AFTER the movie ended."

"Anyway…." Sam cut Jerry off, not wanting to be the one hearing this pointless argument, and changed the subject. "What's the mission Jerry?" She directed her question at said man while reaching for her X Powder, changing into her spy suit in a matter of seconds. Clover and Alex followed suit, a bit reluctantly.

Jerry looked at his three super spies with slight bemusement. "Actually, there's no mission today." He declared.

"What? Then why did you WOOHP us for Jer?" Alex wondered, confusion clearly written on her face. Jerry sighed, remembering why he called for them in the first place.

"Girls, I'm afraid I have some bad news." He spoke gravely, his wrinkles clear and distinct with that frown plastered on his face.

"What happened Jerry?" Sam asked immediately, worried.

"I'm afraid Tim Scam has escaped from prison again."

There was a moment of tense silence as the three spies took in the information. Clover was the first one to react.

"WHAT? AGAIN! Didn't we just put him in prison-" She paused in mid sentence, racking her brains as she wondered how long it had been since they last fought Tim Scam. It certainly wasn't very recent.

"The last time we captured him was about a month ago…." Alex mused, picking up Clover's train of thought. She was curious as to why Tim Scam would take so long before he took action. Normally, he would escape about 5 days after each capture.

_Actually Alex, it has been 34 days, 20 hours and 9 minutes since we last caught him. _Sam corrected Alex in her mind instantly. _Not that anyone is counting anyway. _She sighed, feeling a migraine coming on.

"Indeed girls. I was beginning to wonder if there was something wrong with me. It is not like Tim Scam to be so stagnant and hibernate in W.O.O.H.P's prison for a month. I've even been paying him visits every other day this week to make sure that I wasn't dreaming; or that he didn't leave an advanced hologram in his cell." Jerry commented.

"But then why suddenly break out of W.O.O.H.P after one month in prison?" Alex asked.

"And why of all days, today? Coincident much?" Clover added on, suddenly recalling that today was Sam's birthday as well. _What if Scam decides to pay Sam a visit later tonight? _She thought, beginning to worry.

"Well…W.O.O.H.P hasn't been able to trace his whereabouts since we discovered his disappearance an hour ago. Just be on your guard agents; he might come after you three for revenge." He warned them.

"We got it Jerry." Sam, who had not spoken a word since Jerry broke the news about Tim Scam's escape to them, smiled reassuringly at Jerry.

"Glad to know that girls. Well, off you go now." Jerry's fingers hovered above the bright blue button that would send his three super spies back home. Clover, Alex and Sam braced themselves for the impact.

"Oh, and by the way Sam?" Sam's head shot up at the mention of her name. Jerry sent her a fatherly like smile.

"Happy birthday." Sam's emerald orbs lit up.

"Thanks JERRRYYYYYYY!" Not giving Sam a chance to complete her sentence, Jerry's finger made contact with the button, and the floor beneath the girls gave way. He chuckled, loving how he could always catch his spies unaware.

**6.15pm, Spies' Penthouse, Doorway.**

"Are you sure you'll be okay at home by yourself tonight Sammy?" Clover asked again fearfully. "I can always cancel my date with Blaine you know." She added.

"And I can always call home and tell my mum that I won't be going back for dinner." Alex chimed in. After receiving the news that Tim Scam had broken out of jail, and coincidently on Sam's birthday as well, both Clover and Alex were hesitant to leave Sam alone at home, fearing the worst that could happen.

Sam hugged Clover reassuringly. "It's fine Clover. He definitely has better things to do then to come and bother me."

"Besides, I'm a super spy remember? I'll be fine." She told Clover again. Doubt was still evident in Clover's eyes, but she gave in anyway.

"Alright, if you say so Sammy. I won't be back until close to 11 though, so don't wait up." She said, moving to slip on a pair of heels. Sam laughed.

"Have fun with Blaine Clover! And don't worry!" She answered. Alex and Sam waved Clover goodbye as she disappeared down the pathway and into Blaine's silver car. Locking the door behind her, Alex announced that she ought to get herself ready to visit her parents. Sam decided that she could use a shower as well, and both girls parted ways.

Entering her room, the smile that was on Sam's face disappeared instantly and she dropped her cheerful façade. A small sigh escaped her lips while she quietly picked up her lime green towel as well as change of clothes.

As Sam washed herself, a small part of her wondered why Tim would escape from prison despite having promised her he would stay there. However, her heart told her that it was painfully obvious that he was just as sick and tired of this as she was.

Sick and tired of having a relationship with someone, but unable to see them, touch them or even doing something as simple as talking to them for the past month. It was difficult, having a relationship with someone that W.O.O.H.P would never accept. Sam sighed again, noticing that she was doing that really often. Stepping out of the shower and toweling herself dry, she wondered if he would stop by and visit her that night.

Alex wouldn't be back until the next day for she would be spending her night at her parents; and Clover had already warned them that she would be back late, very late. So she had the whole penthouse to herself for the next couple of hours.

It would be the best time to receive a visit from him. She hoped he would come. Feeling a tear drop running down her face at the thought of him, she brushed it away roughly and pulled on her nightgown, deciding to hole up in her room for the rest of the evening. She exited the bathroom, rubbing her long orange-red locks against her towel in an effort to dry it.

She was in no cheery mood now, just the opposite actually; quite depressed and wishing for his comfort, longing for his presence.

Similar to what she had done almost every night since 34 days ago, Sam skillfully slipped a disk into the music player that her parents had given her for Christmas; another gift she would gladly give up just to see him, just to be able to talk to him. She shook her head, and pressed the 'play button' before pressing the button to the last song on the disk. Klymaxx's song, 'I miss you', was the song that described what she was feeling right now. As the slow song began to play, Sam started reminiscing.

"_I thought I heard your voice yesterday._

_When I turned around to say_

_That I loved you than I realized_

_It was just my mind, playing tricks on me…"_

**6.45pm, Spies' Penthouse, outside Sam's room.**

Alex stood outside the door to Sam's bedroom, dressed in a cute shirt and a pair of jeans. She was about to rap on Sam's door and inform her that she was leaving for her parent's house, but stopped when she heard music coming from behind the door. Straining her ears while pressing them against the door, she heaved a sigh when she recognized the song. _Klymaxx's' I Miss You'. _

In an instant, concern filled her eyes. She and Clover had never told Sam, but they had caught her on various occasions at night listening to this song behind the closed doors of her room. And it was worrying, seeing the sad lyrics and the meaning behind the song.

Alex didn't even mention to Clover that she had once heard Sam crying her heart out while the song was being played. She made a mental note in her mind to inform Clover about this incident once she came back the next day from her parents'. This was getting out of hand, and they needed to confer about it. Sam clearly needed help.

_Who are you missing Sammy? _Alex wondered sadly, wishing that she could ease her friend's pain. But there was nothing she could do to help unless Sam approached them. Sighing, Alex trudged off, knowing that it was best to leave Sam alone for now.

Sam fumbled with the knots and tangles in her hair as she ran her brush through it gently. A pained expression was on her face the moment a pair of sea foam eyes came into her mind. She let out a soft sigh. While the song continued playing, Sam's melodious voice joined in with the singer, meaning every word that she sung out.

"_It seems colder, lately at night_

_And I try to sleep with the lights on_

_Every time the phone rings, I pray to God it's you. _

_Just can't believe, that we're through" _

Sam didn't sing the last line of the verse, for that was one of the few lines in the song that didn't quite fit with her current predicament. She and he were definitely not through. She sat on the edge of her bed facing her door, singing along during the chorus.

"_I miss you (I miss you) _

_There's no other way to say it, and I can't deny it_

_I miss you (I miss you)_

_It's so easy to see, I miss you and me…." _

Sam sung, feeling her heart sink a little more with each word she sang.

"So… you miss me huh?" A deep male voice shattered the music that filled the room. She gasped, her finger swiftly reaching to turn off the music player. Silence engulfed the room and Sam gulped. _I must be dreaming… _She thought, shaking her head.

So why was she hearing another set of regular breaths….apart from hers?

"Sam?"

No! There it was again. The voice that haunted her dreams every night. Lost for words, Sam slowly turned around, half expecting to see no one.

She nearly fainted when she saw Tim Scam standing there, next to the open window. He was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and his usual black singlet (that showed off his muscular arms) a brown trench coat thrown over his shoulder. A smirk adorned his face as he stood there with his toned arms crossed over his chest.

"Well Sammy? I'm still waiting." He spoke up again, his fingers drumming against her bookcase. Sam snapped out of her trance and turned her head away from him.

"Who said I missed you?" She remarked, standing up and mirroring his posture, her back still facing away from him. She tried hard not to cringe at the irony of that statement.

Tim chuckled, taking small intentional steps towards her.

"Says the girl that was singing along to Klymaxx's song." He resorted back, throwing his trench coat on Sam's bed before sitting on the bed himself, watching her every move.

"I…I wasn't singing!" Sam defended herself weakly, fighting with herself not to look at him; for she knew she would melt once she looked into his dreamy blue-green eyes.

Tim rolled his orbs, wondering why she was playing hard to get. He was fighting hard not to simply just throw himself on her and kiss her senseless; the object of his thoughts for the past month. But he wanted to hear her say it. That she missed him as much as he did. He sighed dramatically.

"Suit yourself Sammy… Since no one here missed me, I might as well go to a place where I will be missed. See you soon!" He called out deliberately and picked himself off the bed. He knew that she would definitely stop him from leaving, and silently counted to three.

"Wait!" In an instant, Sam had turned and hurried over to him. Scam stood motionless in mid-stride, smirking in triumph.

"Don't go…." She said in a small voice. She pressed herself against his back, her arms wrapping around his waist tightly.

Tim spun around slowly and looked pointedly at her with amused eyes, letting his arms snake around her waist. She hooked her arms around his neck.

"Well Sammy?" His face was inches away from hers, his breath ticking her cheeks.

She knew that he wanted her to say it, that she missed him terribly.

"You're such a jerk."

"But you love me anyway." He answered in a heartbeat. And he was right. Blushing, she whispered bashfully.

"I missed you like crazy." She admitted, inhaling his unique scent.

"I'm quite sure I missed you more." He murmured back.

Less than a second later, Tim's lips crashed against hers. She responded immediately, pouring out all her frustration and her longing for him in the kiss. She moaned against his lips when he deepened the kiss, pressing her body tightly against his muscular one. They broke apart minutes later when air became an issue.

He leaned his forehead against hers; taking deep breaths as he took in her form with half-closed eyes. A frown reached his face and his eyes darkened while he cupped her cheek with his hand.

"You've lost weight Sammy." He whispered, noting her sunken cheeks and how the nightgown she wore was slightly loose around her body. She raised her head, smiling sadly. They both knew the reason why. Emerald eyes met sea-foam ones and they said nothing, relishing each other's presence.

"I thought I told you not to break out of W.O.O.H.P just to see me." She chided, shaking her head. As much as she loved that he was here with her, breaking out of W.O.O.H.P was something that could add on to his sentence.

"I would have to be the worst boyfriend in the world if I am not there to celebrate my girl's birthday." He said simply, a small grin playing on his lips. He kissed her softly again before pulling her to his chest.

"Happy birthday sweetheart." He said huskily against her ear, making her shudder. Sam beamed in happiness; her eyes glistened with tears of joy. He broke out of prison just to celebrate her birthday with her.

The moment was broken when a rumble escaped from Tim's stomach. Sam tried to keep a straight face, but she was giggling like mad on the inside.

"I take it you haven't had dinner yet?" She asked, suddenly aware of how hungry she was as well. She hadn't taken her dinner as well, and the pop-corn she had eaten during the movie with the girls earlier wasn't very filling.

"Well… There was some hurry to get here…" Tim trailed off sheepishly. Sam laughed heartedly.

"I'll fix us both some sandwiches to eat." She declared, removing her boyfriend's arms from her waist and ambled towards the door. Tim watched her go, a contented smile never leaving his lips. Good. Now that she was out of the room, he had work to do.

**7.10pm, Spies' Penthouse, Kitchen. **

Sam found herself humming a merry tune as she began washing the lettuce and slicing the tomatoes. Her heart was filled with so much joy; a complete contrast to not an hour earlier when she had been down in the dumpster.

She had given up trying to brush away the dizzy effect that he had on her, and busied herself with preparing a light snack for the both of them. Finding some cucumber in the fridge, she grabbed it and began slicing it, for it would go great with the tuna sandwiches that she was making.

It was funny how he could make her feel so light-hearted just from his touches. Sam's grin broadened while she waltzed around the kitchen, her nimble hands fetching all the ingredients quickly.

In a short amount of time, Sam had finished making three tuna egg sandwiches, as well as two ham sandwiches. Knowing Tim and his large appetite, he could devour three sandwiches without a doubt. With light footsteps, Sam made her way back to her room. She was balancing a tray in her hands that contained a platter of the sandwiches, as well as two glasses of guava juice (which she knew it was Tim's favorite.)

She nearly dropped the tray she was carrying in amazement when she opened the door to her room. For while she had been busy in the kitchen, candles had mysteriously appeared in her bedroom. The room was now dark; the only source of light was from the twenty candles that were around the room.

She stepped in, barely managing to place the tray of drinks and platter of sandwiches on her study table as she gasped in awe. The candles illuminated her room perfectly, casting shadows on the wall. Soft music was playing from her music player. It gave the room a very romantic atmosphere.

Ambling towards her bed, Sam's eyes widened in happiness when she found a bouquet consisting of white lilies and pink carnations lying on her bed, her favorite combination of flowers. She picked up the bouquet and hugged it to her chest, a smile never leaving her lips. Only a selected few of people knew that she loved white lilies and pink carnations.

Her face heated up when she felt a presence behind her, the person that had expertly transformed her plain room into one that radiated a romantic feel. A familiar pair of strong arms slipped around her waist, and she felt a weight pressed against her shoulders.

"Like it?" Her knees went weak when his sexy baritone voice spoke lowly against her right ear. She blushed a deeper shade of crimson.

"I love it." She declared, eyeing the flowers that were in her arms in glee.

"I'm glad." He said simply, moving to grab her hand. She loved how her small hand fit perfectly into his, like two pieces of a puzzle. Her eyes widen in amusement when she noticed how he had stacked the encyclopedias that was on her bookshelf on the floor, making them look like a make-shift table. Barely controlling her giggles, she allowed him to lead her to sit cross legged on her carpeted floor next to her bed.

Tim crossed her room to pick up the tray before setting it on the make-shift table he had expertly improvised. She broke out into a grin when he sat opposite her, gesturing for her to begin eating.

They chatted as they ate, soft music playing in the background. True to her guess, Tim had consumed three of the sandwiches quickly and gulped down the guava juice in satisfaction.

Just as Sam finished the last drop of her guava juice, the song "Love will Find a Way" from Disney's Lion King 2 started playing on the music player. She bit her lip to keep herself from singing along to one of the songs she loved.

Tim noted how Sam had suddenly gone quiet. He glanced at Sam and spotted her serene look as she unknowingly swayed along to the music. Recognizing the song that was playing, he couldn't help but smirk. He got up from his position on the carpeted floor, his smirk never leaving his face as Sam looked at him weirdly.

His hand extended towards Sam and she just stared at him, not getting the hint. He sighed inwardly. _Did he have to spell it out for her? _

"May I have this dance milady?" He said, putting on the best charming smile he had.

Sam's eyes widen, but it was quickly replaced with a pleased look. She took his hand and nodded her head.

"Of course you may sir." She played along with his charade, a grin on her face.

He tightened the grip on her hand, resting the other on her waist. Sam placed her free hand on his shoulder, her heart pounding wildly as she once again felt intoxicated by his touches. They moved in time to the song, swaying gracefully while revelling in this once in a lifetime moment. She said nothing as she further close the gap between them to rest her head on his chest, sighing like a contended old lady.

Tim felt his heart swell in happiness as he held the girl that was his world close in his arms. His mouth curled up in a pleasant smile and he gazed lovingly at Sam. Both were listening intently to the lyrics of the song, finding it laced with deep meaning that matched their situation exactly.

"_And if only they could feel it too_

_The happiness I feel with you._

_They know, love will find a way_

_Anywhere we go_

_We're home_

_If we are there together._

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way…"_

"We'll find a way to make this work Sam." He promised her when he felt her go stiff in his arms as the ending chorus played. By then, the couple had stopped dancing and were just hugging each other, giving each other the moral support they clearly needed.

**9.45pm, Spies' Penthouse, Sam's bedroom. **

The couple had spent the last two hours just talking; a simple act that they knew they wouldn't be able to do once Tim went back to W.O.O.H.P. They were both comfortable on Sam's bed; with Tim holding the girl he loved close to his chest, and his head against the headboard of Sam's bed. He was absentmindedly playing with her orange-red locks of hair, while she traced a random pattern with a finger on his chest.

The minutes ticked by and Sam found her eyes beginning to droop sleepily. The long day she had was starting to get to her. Plus, the fact that she was extremely comfortable in Tim's arms didn't make the situation any better. Sam fought to suppress a yawn that escaped her mouth, but Tim had managed to see it.

"I should probably go…" He trailed off, not missing how Sam's eyes lost its sparkle almost instantly, and the frown lines that appeared on her face. He sighed, not wanting to leave her as well.

"Stay with me for tonight…Please?" She pleaded, unhappy at the thought of being alone again. As tempting as that was, Tim shook his head no slowly.

"I wish I could Sammy… But I can't risk getting caught by Clover or Alex tomorrow morning…" He told her, stroking her cheek lovingly.

Tears were threatening to spill from Sam's eyes when it hit her that it was the end; the last time she would see Tim again for awhile. Unless he broke out of jail just to pay her a visit once more that is.

"But I do have something for you." He suddenly changed the subject, making Sam's eyes widen in curiously and disbelief.

"You do?" Tim nodded and reached for his brown trench coat that was draped innocently on the end of Sam's bed. He pulled out a long dark blue box from one of the pockets.

"You didn't have to get me anything Tim…." Sam argued. "Having you here, spending my birthday together with you; is enough for me."

"But I want to." He admitted, flashing his trademark smirk at her. He placed the box in her outstretched palm.

"Open it." He said, his gaze not leaving hers.

Carefully, Sam flipped the clutch of the case open. Her mouth formed an 'o' shape as she stared with unblinking eyes at the contents of the case, awestruck.

Resting on the soft padding in the case was a diamond necklace. The pendent was pear-shaped and had intricate designs on it. It was beyond stunning on the white gold necklace, glittering in the pale light of the room.

The necklace was simple, yet elegant at the same time; a style that Sam was fond off. She didn't like anything to gaudy that would capture much attention. Tim certainly understood well and had good taste in jewellery. She trace the outline of the pendent with a finger, her eyes staying fixed on the necklace.

But Sam couldn't chase away the nagging feeling that the pendent looked strangely familiar. She gasped when she realised that the pair of earrings that Tim had given her for their one month anniversary had the same design as well.

"It comes in a set." Tim murmured in her ear, confirming her hunch while she gazed at the necklace. "A pair of diamond earrings, a necklace and a ring." He said huskily, making Sam shiver at the sound of his voice against her ear.

"I've already given you the earrings and now the necklace. Whether or not you get the ring depends on your performance as my girlfriend." He winked at her suggestively, smirking when she blushed beautifully at the implications of his statement.

"Tim…It must have cost you a fortune…" She trailed off.

"Anything for you Sam." His cheesy reply made Sam's face redden once more (a reaction that he seemed to be able to get out of her often) and she smile bashfully. He smirked, for he had gotten the reaction he wanted from her. He found her expression when she blushed endearing.

"Thank you so much Tim." She told him again, closing the case and setting the case on her dresser. He nodded, pleased that she liked his gift. He sighed, knowing that he really had to get going.

As if reading his mind, Sam suddenly launched herself into his arms, clinging onto him for dear life as she hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, storing the memory of her scent in his mind.

"I don't want you to go." She admitted, sobbing softly in his shoulder.

"Sam…." He whispered, his heart aching at how her voice was laced with pain. He gently brushed away her stray tears with his thumb, trying his best to comfort the crying girl in his arms.

"I'm going to miss you…" She hiccupped, her vision blurred by her tears. Tim pressed his lips onto her forehead.

"It'll only be for awhile Sammy. I'll break out of prison again soon just to see you." He joked, trying to lighten the mood. Sam hit him on his arm. "Don't you dare." She uttered out, sending a mock glare at him through tears and between sobs.

Not knowing what else to do, Tim cupped her cheek and kissed her soft lips. She responded, threading her fingers through his messy brown hair.

"I love you." He told her sincerely when they broke the kiss. Sam had stopped crying and was staring at him with lovesick eyes.

"I love you too Tim Scam. Please don't break out of prison again just for me. I'll find a way to come and visit you." She answered, hugging him again. Tim chuckled quietly, knowing that it was a promise he wasn't confident he could keep.

Reluctantly, Tim released her from his embrace and trudged over to slip on his trench coat. He had to leave now; for he didn't want to risk meeting Clover and Blaine or anyone who would recognise him on his way back to W.O.O.H.P. He didn't even need to consider going back home and enjoy his freedom for just one night, for he knew that W.O.O.H.P agents would definitely have the place under surveillance.

Once he was all geared up, he gave Sam another lingering kiss and sent her a reassuring smile.

"I'll be fine Sammy, don't worry." With that, Tim swiftly took his leave through the same window he had entered from. Sam hurried over to the window and her eyes followed his form until he blended in with the shadows of the night. She said a silent prayer for him, and hoped that he would be safe.

Sam moved away from the window and dragged her legs to her bed, plopping down with a sigh. It was going to be a long night.

**10.50pm, W.O.O.H.P Headquarters, Jerry's Office. **

Jerry rubbed his head tiredly. The day had been chaotic and filled with many unanswered questions. And his agents were getting nowhere in locating Tim Scam's whereabouts. Looking at the time, he decided that he ought to return home and get some sleep. It was pointless working when his mind could hardly function.

"Hello Jerry." A sudden voice spoke, making said man almost jumping out of his skin. He stiffened when he recognized the voice.

"Tim." He spoke coldly, discreetly pressing a button under his work desk for backup before standing up to meet the gaze of the man that managed to escape W.O.O.H.P for the umpteen time.

"Here to try and take over W.O.O.H.P again Tim?" Jerry asked slowly, planning to stall for time. He had to admit he was baffled as to why Tim had unexpectedly appeared when he had just escaped about six hours ago. That was not the norm for Tim Scam.

"Actually Jerry….I'm here to give myself in." Tim admitted, shrugging as if it was no big deal.

Jerry suddenly found himself unable to speak as he stood rooted to the spot just staring at Tim with eyes that were as wide as saucers. He snapped out of his stupor when W.O.O.H.P agents began to fill the room, surrounding Tim Scam. Jerry held his hand up to stop them from handcuffing Tim, intending on getting the answers he wanted.

"Then why did you escape?" Trying to remain his cool composure, Jerry put the question out to Tim.

The man in question shrugged again. "I had some business to attend to. Now that I am done with it; I'm back here."

"What kind of business Tim?" Jerry shot back, a shiver running down his spine as endless possibilities of what Tim had done ran through his mind.

Tim just smirked, ignoring Jerry's question entirely. "Isn't that what you want Jerry? For me to give myself up? I could always create some havoc out there and get you and your darling spies to come and capture me again." He suggested.

"Not a chance Tim." Jerry said with authority, motioning for the agents to slip a pair of handcuffs on Tim. Jerry watched as Tim was being led out of his office, sighing for he felt much more confused than before.

"Oh, and Jerry?" Jerry froze in mid stride on his way back to his desk and he glanced up to meet the sea-foam eyes belonging to Tim Scam, who had turned around.

"Don't expect me to be here for Christmas this year. " Tim smirked deviously when Jerry's face paled considerably at his statement. The poor man stood stumped, too astonished to utter another word.

"And maybe for New Year's too. I'll have business to take care of again. " Tim added on after a thought, laughing at how his words were having such an impact on Jerry as he allowed the W.O.O.H.P agents to escort him back to his cell.

_If only you knew Jerry, what kind of 'business' I'm talking about... _Tim thought, chuckling.

**Fin**

* * *

**Okay, it's done! This is probably the longest one shot I have ever written so far. Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think! **

**The Tim Scam in my stories will mostly be a bit OOC and not so evil, because writing evil stuff is definitely not my forte. **

**Oh, and I am currently writing few more Sam & Scam one shots, which will hopefully be done soon, so just stay tuned! **

**Have a great day ahead everyone! **

**-TrixieNancy. **


End file.
